


Lazy Love (AKA You're Gonna Get Me Fired)

by Onyxim



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce is one horny motherfucker, Clark cannot resist his charms ;), Fluff and Smut, Humor, I wrote this in an hour okay so it's kinda short, Like bunnies, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: Clark should really be going. He should be dried, dressed, and out the door, on his way to Metropolis. But how could he bring himself to care about work with the warmth of Bruce's mouth around him like that?- Clark needs to get to work. Bruce would rather do other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on the song "Lazy Love" by Ne-Yo. The story would probably make more sense if you listened to it (because re-reading it made me realize that it feels kinda random) but you don't have to if you don't want to. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Despite their fervent lovemaking the night before, not even six hours ago, Clark had awoken to a rough hand on his cock and Bruce's feral smile. At first he didn't protest, not one bit, until he lazily glanced over at the clock and realized that it was 9:30 and he had to get to the Planet by 10:00.

After enjoying Bruce's hand for a few more minutes (and the occasional soft kiss to his thighs), he reluctantly stilled Bruce's hand and reminded him that he had work. Bruce huffed but he let him go (Clark held back a whine at the loss of warmth) and stretched up to kiss him.

"You sure you can't be late? Just this once?" Bruce asked with a pleading tone, which was completely unlike him.

Clark shrugged sheepishly. "I have to turn in a paper for Perry. Sorry." _Especially since I didn't get it done last night,_  he thought.

Bruce pouted. He legitimately stuck his bottom lip out and frowned at him. Clark found it adorable.

"Please?"

"Bruce. . ." A quick glance at the clock.

"It'll only be a few minutes."

What was with him today? "Are you feeling okay, Bruce?"

"I'm fine." Bruce sat up and maneuvered his legs to either side of Clark's hips.

Clark raised his eyebrows and watched as Bruce settled down, straddling him. "Bruce, I have to get to work in about ten minutes," he said again.

"Mm. Too bad." He pushed Clark's shoulders into the mattress when he tried to sit up, a silent display of dominance.

Clark swallowed. He wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon. When Bruce wanted something he got it.

"Am I missing something?" he asked as Bruce took his hand and moved it to his lower back. An invitation that Clark so desperately wanted to take but he *really* didn't feel like being yelled at by both Perry and Lois.

"Yes, Clark, because I'm _horny_ and you would rather write a paper than fuck me," Bruce said dryly while he felt around the sheets for the discarded bottle of lube. "And you tell me that _I_ work too much."

"You can be late and nobody would bat an eye," Clark argued playfully, his mood lightening as the lube was pressed into his hand and Bruce was once again putting urging him to the area he wanted Clark the most. "But Perry'll blow a gasket if I show up at lunchtime."

"You won't be _that_ late," Bruce said, rolling his eyes. But then he smirked. "Probably."

Clark took his hands off of Bruce's body to drizzle a bit of lube onto his fingers. "You better hope not." His voice had gone deep with lust. "I only have a few minutes."

"In a hurry, are we?" Bruce teased. He leaned closer to Clark's face, mischief in his sharp blue eyes. "Then fuck me like that."

Clark wasted no time shoving two fingers into the tight ring of Bruce's ass which, he noticed with amusement, was still a bit loose from the night before. He ignored the surprised moan that was forced from Bruce's mouth at his roughness, thrusting and curling his fingers just the way to make Bruce writhe and cry out. It wasn't long before he was rocking back, fucking himself on Clark's fingers as his eyes fluttered shut.

Another quick glance at the time. He had five minutes. Five minutes to make them both come and then hop in the shower. It would be close but he could probably do it.

Feeling confidence swell in his chest, he pulled his fingers out and let Bruce sink down onto his cock, all in one fell swoop. Bruce threw his head back in a silent scream, biting his lip so hard it left teeth marks. He seemed to force himself to relax before he started gently moving his hips with the guidance of Clark's hands. Their panting escalated, Bruce's because of the stimulation and Clark's with the challenge of making his lover come in four minutes.

Bruce was full on whimpering and mewling now, the man who'd worked the room not a few minutes ago reduced to a sweat-drenched, flush-cheeked mess. The obscene, wet sound of skin on skin resounded throughout the room.

Three minutes.

Clark thrust up on Bruce's every downslide, one of his hands wrapping itself around Bruce's cock.

Bruce gasped, his eyes flying open, as Clark sped up his pace and groaned when he felt the telltale clenching of Bruce's walls around him.

Two minutes.

Bruce's hips stuttered, his mouth a perfect "o" when Clark angled himself just the right way to hit his prostate with every stroke. His thighs quaked, his moans grew louder, his grip on the sheets next to Clark's head tightening so hard they probably had finger-sized holes in them.

One minute.

Clark groaned and quickly flipped them over. Bruce was now on his back with his legs splayed, his legs hooked in Clark's arms, scratching at the man's back and _screaming_ as Clark urgently marked his neck with suckling kisses and bites. His mouth was all over - Bruce's chest, his neck, his collarbone. Clark grinned triumphantly, going deeper than before, as deep as possible, leaning in to whisper,

"Come for me, beautiful."

" _Kal!"_ Bruce shrieked to the ceiling as he came all over himself and Clark, just as the clock's red numbers switched from 9:59 to 10:00.

* * *

 

Clark allowed them five minutes of afterglow before he nudged at Bruce, who was a dead weight on top of him, and whispered, "I have to get in the shower, Bruce."

Bruce mumbled something incoherent and rolled off of him, his eyes remaining closed. Completely and utterly fucked-out, Clark mused with a smile, and most of all: sated.

Clark got out of bed and into the bathroom, where he turned on the water and quickly got into the shower. He used superspeed to quickly clean himself off. To completely rid himself of the smell of sex it took about five extra minutes. He was now ten minutes late.

He was just about to turn off the water and towel off when he felt two hands splay themselves on his abdomen from behind.

"Mind if I join you?" came Bruce's sleepy purr, his breath ghosting against Clark's neck.

Damn it.

"I thought you were down for the count," Clark said, his voice only slightly uneasy.

"Mmhmm. I was."

_Damn it. Damn this man's stamina._

Bruce's hands slid up to Clark's shoulders and turned him around to face him. His cheeks still sported a rosy hue, the bite marks on his skin accentuated by the running water. Clark couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that he took because _Rao_ Bruce was gorgeous.

No. He had to stay focused. He was already pushing his luck. If he arrived at the Planet in the next minute or so maybe he'd be spared one of Perry's infamous scoldings for only being a few minutes late.

"Bruce, I'm serious now - "

"You weren't before?"

" - I _really_ have to get to work." Clark was exasperated. "Maybe later, okay? But I'm really in a hurry, and - are you even _listening_ to me?"

"Mmhmm." Bruce slid down to his knees, taking Clark's limp but hardening cock in his hands. "Every word." 

"Bruce, I swear to God, you are going to get me fi - _oh."_

Clark should _really_ be going. He should be dried, dressed, and out the door, on his way to Metropolis. But how could he bring himself to care about work with the warmth of Bruce's mouth around him like that?

It takes a few minutes for Clark to reach his breaking point. With a growl, Clark slips from Bruce's mouth, hefts him up, and slams him against the shower wall hard enough to stun him for a moment before he aggressively claims the man's mouth, his hands roaming Bruce's body roughly. It takes another minute to drive himself into Bruce's used hole once again. Up came Bruce's legs, wrapping around Clark's waist.

"Fuck, unh, _fuck,_ Kal, _harder!"_

It was then when Clark Kent decided, "Fuck it," and pounded into Bruce until the water stated to turn cold.

* * *

 

Needless to say, Clark ended up being approximately two hours late to work, much to the displeasure of both Lois and Perry, but it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> there's a special place in hell for people like me 
> 
> satan here I come


End file.
